Happy Ending
by Meghan1998
Summary: When Regina got her happy ending with Daniel, nobody was ever sent running in fear at the simple metion of her name. Although, everyone still met each other, just on some nicer grounds. Now, this group that is as close as family will be faced with greater challenges than just Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. I was sitting around bored the other day when it came to me. So I wrote this first chapter and if I get some good feedback then I will continue it. In order for me to know whether I should continue this or not, I need you people to actually review my story, not just read it. Please and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. It all belongs to its respected owner, who is not me! **

Chapter One

Regina

"MOMMY!" I heard the little voice yell from down the stone floored hall.

"Henry, baby, you need to be quiet, your sisters are sleeping," I told my little boy as he rounded the corner and straight into my legs.

Lifting him up onto my hip from the floor, Henry placed his head on my shoulder, panting loudly into my ear.

"Mommy, Daddy is tryin' to tickle me!" Henry gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you still need to make sure that you let your sisters are sleeping because we are leaving for Snow's castle in a few hours, and you know what happens when they are tired when we go in the carriage," I told him, poking his nose with the tip of my finger.

Suddenly, Daniel rounded the corner, face flushed and looking around frantically for Henry.

The two of us were laughing hysterically when Daniel finally saw that we were standing there.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, slightly out of breath as he walked over to us.

"You my dear," I giggled.

Daniel came right over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him and kissing my temple.

"What time will we be leaving?" he asked, taking Henry from me and bouncing him on his hip.

"Whenever the girls wake up," I told him, looking over my shoulder at the two doors that were closed tight.

I knew that behind one door there were my two year old twins, Rhys and Vivienne, and behind the other was my baby, Lucia.

"You should bring Henry down to his room and pack up some of his toys for the journey and out time there," I told him, looking back over to my husband and son.

"Let's go kid," Daniel said, hoisting Henry higher onto his hip and walking down the hall towards Henry's room.

I smiled and made my way into the twins' room, quietly as to not wake them, as I grabbed two little bags large enough the fit a few toys for each of them. They were at the age where they were very attached to one parent, and thankfully, they were each attached to a different parent.

Before long, I was almost done, just leaving the bags open so that were could put their stuffed animal that they slept with into the bag for the ride, when I heard one of the girls move in their cribs.

Turning around I saw Rhys looking at me with her wide brown eyes sparkling happily and her brown curls were mused slightly from her nap. The only thing that I could use to tell the two toddlers apart were the way their hair was. Rhys had my thick brown curls, but Vivienne, although her hair was the same color, was pin straight, curling slightly inwards at the bottom.

"Daddy?" she asked, looking around for Daniel.

Rhys was definitely a daddy's girl, but Vivienne was her opposite, completely dependent on me.

"He is down in Henry's room, do you want to go find him?" I asked, lifting the little girl out of her crib.

She nodded, her curls bouncing everywhere. I laughed and placed her on the floor. Laughing happily, she ran out of the open door and straight down the hallway towards her brother's room.

Smiling to myself, I grabbed her little bear from the crib mattress and tossed it into the bag, closing it and placing it by the door, deciding to wait for Viv to wake up before putting the bags in the carriage.

Right before I shut the door, a little cry broke the silence that had been in the room as soon as Rhys left.

Whipping my head around, I found the source of the noise, Vivienne.

In seconds I was beside her crib and was picking her up into my arms, aware of the fact that she was still half asleep.

"What's wrong baby?" I cooed, rocking slightly side to side, trying to calm her.

"Bad. Bad, bad, bad," Viv kept repeating, putting her head on my shoulder and shaking it back and forth.

"What's bad sweetheart?" I asked, trying to coax her into looking at me.

"Bad, bad, bad," she repeated, still not looking at me.

Instead of trying to get her to look at me again I just rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. Soon enough she was trying to reach for her little dog, making little noises.

I smiled at her and plucked the dog out from her crib and handed it to her. Without a second thought she hugged the dog to her chest with one hand and her right thumb found its way into her mouth and her head found her way back to my shoulder.

Vivienne snuggled into my body, sighing contently when she found a comfortable position. I smiled before making my way out of the room to find Daniel, Henry and Rhys. Thanking my lucky stars that at least Lucia was still asleep.

"Daniel?" I called down to Henry's room.

"In Henry's room!" Daniel answered.

Vivienne was back to shaking her head, but instead of saying anything she just whimpered and kept her eyes shut tight. I had no idea what was going on, but I had only just gotten back from meeting my father for a week, so of course something might have happened in the week that I was gone from the castle.

I brought my little girl into my son's room to find Daniel on the floor, Henry and Rhys laughing happily beside him

Daniel smiled at me, until he took one look at Vivienne and he got off the floor and was beside me in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why don't we take this into our room?" I asked, motioning to Henry and Rhys, who were trying to listen in on the conversation.

Daniel took my arm and brought me into the master bedroom, Vivienne still shaking her head on my shoulder, her dog hanging down my back and her thumb still in her mouth.

I was about to place Vivienne down on the bed when she started whining again, wrapping her arm around my neck and refused to let go.

"What happened to her?" Daniel asked, placing a hand on Vivienne's back.

"She woke up crying and just kept saying the word bad. She won't tell me what was bad, but something must be. And now she just won't let me go. Did this happen when I was away last week?" I asked, running my hand through Vivienne's hair.

"It happened twice while you were gone. Once while she was napping, and once in the middle of the night. I had no idea what was going on, the first was she was fine in about five minutes, and the second time it took half an hour for me to get her to go back to sleep and let go of me, it was never this bad," Daniel said.

"How did you get her to calm down?" I asked, starting to panic, I could hear it in my voice.

"Well, just keep her close and she should calm down eventually. Do you need me to do anything?" he asked, taking his hand off of Vivienne's back and pulling the two of us into a loose hug.

"Rhys and Vivienne's bags are by the door in their room, can you bring them out to the carriage? And I need you to get Lucia's things all packed up. I have her clothes in her bag, just grab a bag from the closet and throw some stuffed animals and a teething ring or two in it and put it in the carriage, Henry's bag should already be in there for the ride," I said.

Daniel kissed Vivienne's head and quickly pecked my lips before dashing out of the room and down the hall towards the girls' room to start with the bags.

"Bad, Mommy, bad," Vivienne lisped around her thumb that was still placed in her mouth.

"Take your thumb out if you want to talk sweetheart," I told her, rubbing her hair, which was still messed from her nap.

_Maybe Rumpelstiltskin will know what's wrong with her when we get there,_ I thought hopefully, looking down at the terrified little girl in my arms.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The feedback for the first chapter was very fast, so, to say thanks for the fast reviews, I wrote this chapter up and posted it so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting for too long. **

**I wanna say thanks to ****_SkullGauddess, Dash99, t3ars0fglass, Camille22, CCangel _****and ****_FangurlOfOUAT_**** for their reviews!**

**To answer ****_Camille22_****'s question, Rumpelstiltskin is not part of the family really, none of the families that are getting together are related, for now. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and please keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. It all belongs to its repective owners. **

Chapter 2

Snow White

"Jillian Lillian come here this instant!" I called to my four year old daughter.

_Why did I ever let Charming pick out her middle name?_ I thought to myself as I chassed the giggling little girl down the hall. Her black curls were flying behind her and soon enough I figured out where she was headed. Emma's room.

Jillian loved Emma, idolized her even and it was amazing that Emma, who was three years older than Jillian, let her little sister play with her when she went on her little adventures throughout the castle.

When she had first started that, I blamed myself for telling her all the stories from the time that I had run away from my castle to find true love. For the first six months all I had managed to find was Red and her granny and eight dwarves. It took me eleven months before I had found my prince. David. Emma had heard the stories once and they had become her favorite and made regular appearances at bedtime. When I asked what she liked about the stories so much, she would simply tell me that she wanted to hear them so that she could become just like me when she got older. That had scared me just a little bit.

"David catch her!" I cried to my husband who was standing about ten feet away from where Jillian was running. If she continued straight she would run straight into his legs.

Without a second thought he swooped down and grabbed the little girl under her arms and hoisted her into the air.

"Are you running from your mother?" he asked Jillian as he lifted her over his head so that she was looking down at him.

"Daddy! Daddy put me down!" Jillian cried, a smiled wide across her face and her little bare feet flailing wildly in the air.

Charming smiled at her before placing her back on the floor, facing me and whispering something into her ear before letting go of her little waist.

Jillian smiled at me and ran full tilt towards my legs. I crouched down and scooped her off the ground and placed her on my hip.

"Now can we finish getting dressed now?" I asked my rebellious daughter.

"No Mommy," she said, trying to sound serious. The huge, cheeky smile across her cheeks told a different story entirely.

"Well, if you don't get dressed, then you won't be able to play with your friends when they get here," I told her, poking her stomach and receiving a giggle in return.

"When are they getting' here Mommy?" she asked. The curious little girl that Jillian had become was peeking out of her shell again.

"They will all be arriving today my dear. But you will only be allowed to see them if you are fully dressed. What would Auntie Red say if you were only half dressed when she got here?" I asked.

"I don't know. What?" she asked.

"I think that she would wonder where you clothes were and what happened that kept you from getting dressed today. It is unacceptable for a lady like yourself to be half dressed when guests arrive," I told her.

Jillian had been obsessed with being called a lady and telling everyone that she was a big girl. It had started a few days after her fourth birthday, when her crib had been taken out of her room in favor of a 'big girl bed'. Ever since then she had refused to be known as a little girl, instead telling people that she was to be known as a lady know that she was four.

Charming thought it was cute, but we all knew that it was getting old fast. I knew that it was just a phase. Emma had gone through it, although she grew out of it quickly in favor of swords, bow and arrows and horseback riding. I had gone through it, and I knew that every other woman within any state of nobility had gone through that stage at some point. I just hoped that Jillian got over it soon.

After about twenty minutes I had wrestled Jillian into her dress, gotten Emma to get dressed, although she made me pick out a different dress than the one that I had left out earlier, and now I had gotten them settled at the council table with some parchment and some ink to draw with.

"Finally, now we can get ready," I sighed, flopping against the closed door of the master bedroom.

"We should hurry, I don't know how much longer they are going to stay occupied or how much longer we have until someone gets here," David said, a smile on his face as he pulled out some clothes to put on.

I smiled sarcastically at him, laughing dryly before pushing off the wall and wandering over to the closet filled with my clothes.

Flipping through the large gowns I picked one that was noticeably smaller, less poufy and big, more comfortable, even on the hanger.

I threw it on quickly, leaving my hair flowing down my back and threw on some slightly heeled shoes.

"Done," I said, smiling happily at my work as I looked in the mirror.

Quickly I left the closet and walked back into the ginormous room to find Charming looking out the window.

"See anything?" I asked, joining him by the window.

"I can see some carriages, but I don't know who they contain. We should go make sure the girls haven't tried to destroy anything yet," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Probably," I sighed, remembering the last time my daughters were left alone for more than twenty minutes.

They would get bored quickly and would start looking for other things to do, which usually either ended in something getting broken, or the two of them having to get a bath. We did not have time for that right now.

I heard banging from downstairs and within seconds Charming and I were out of our room and down the stairs, on our way into the council room. When we got there we found Emma and Jillian sitting quietly, drawing shapes and lines across the pieces of parchment lying all over the table.

"Mommy did you hear the bang?" Emma asked, looking up from her drawings to stare at me seriously.

"Yeah I did, do you know what it was Em?" I asked, not thinking for a second that she actually knew the answer.

"Yes Mommy! It was Auntie Red and Auntie Gina!" Jillian cried, jumping up from her seat and running over to me, her curls bouncing behind her.

"You got that right Jilly!" a voice squealed from the doorway.

"Auntie Red!" Emma yelled, running over to one of my best friends.

"Don't we get some love too?" another voice asked from behind Red.

As Red stepped away from the doorway, I caught sight of Regina, Daniel and Henry. Regina had Vivienne in her arms and Daniel was holding a smiling little girl, she looked very young, only a few months old.

"Gina!" Jillian squealed and struggled to get down from my arms to run towards the dark haired woman standing in the door.

Vivienne looked like she was fast asleep on her mother's shoulder, stuffed dog hanging down Regina's back, the tail clutched in the toddler's fist and her free thumb stuck in her mouth loosely.

"Are Rumple and Belle here yet?" Daniel asked, bouncing the little girl in his arms.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked, confused as to why Daniel looked so worried, looking back at the little girl in his wife's arms, the two adults sharing a worried look and then looking down at the little girl again.

"No big reason," Regina said, her voice slightly higher than what it was a few seconds ago, and then I knew that something was up. And from the looks of it so did Red and Charming.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers, ****_CCangel, Camille22, FnagurlOfOUAT, t3ars0fglass, Dash99 _****and****_ SkullGauddess_**** for reviewing Chapter 2!**

**I was originally going to post this tomorrow, but I figured that I would be really nice and post it today, even though Chapter 2 had been posted earlier today. Loving the excitement from all you guys!**

_**Camille22**_**, I hope this update was quick enough for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Anything you recognise belongs to its respective owners. **

**And without further ado, I am proud to present, Chapter 3! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 3

Belle

"Rumple we are going to be late," I told him, trying to get Abigail into the carriage.

"We are running right on schedule, trust me dearie," Rumple told me as he threw the bags into the compartment at the back of the carriage.

"But what if we are the last family to get there? Then we are late!"

"Momma, I don't wanna get in the carriage. I don't wanna go," Abi whined, sticking her thumb in her mouth and her little picture book tucked under her arm.

"Well, why not Abi? What about going to see all your friends? I know Bae is excited," I tried to coax my little girl to the carriage.

"Cause they are loud Momma, and I just wanna read my book!"

"She is so much like you it's almost not fair," Rumple said, coming over to join me in my attempts at the stubborn little girl.

"Well, Bae looks like you," I said.

The ride from the Dark Castle to Snow's kingdom was not very long, maybe five hours, and thankfully, Abi and Bae kept themselves busy. Bae was going over his plans of what he and Emma were going to do during our visit and Abi either was reading, playing with her little stuffed animals or sleeping, her thumb tucked into her mouth and her eyes shut delicately.

"Bae, what are you looking forward to during our visit?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, I wanna see Emma again, it's always fun when we get to hang out together. Because all the other kids are a lot younger than me," Bae said.

"I can see how that would be fun for you to hang around with her," I said.

Snow and I always imagined what it will be like when the two of them are older. We could see the love blooming in between them.

I smiled at the boy and he went back to his book.

"Rumple are we almost there?" I asked, sounding like a child.

"We have about five minutes dearie," he laughed, taking my hand.

Finally we arrived at Snow's castle and I knew that we were not the last ones to show up.

"Oh thank goodness!" Bae cried and jumped out of the carriage, eager to get out.

"He wasted no time," Rumple laughed before grabbing the sleeping Abi and the two of us left the courtyard and headed up the steps.

"Finally!" another voice yelled from the door.

Looking up I saw Regina's husband Daniel and Regina who was holding little Vivienne in her arms.

"You need to work on your patience dearie," Rumple instructed Regina.

"Well, this is very important; I need to talk to you right now!" Regina said, eyes narrowing at Rumple.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried as I my eyes flew from Regina and Vivienne to Daniel and back again.

"I just need to talk to your husband for a minute, nothing you need to worry about dear. Snow and Red are waiting for you in the council room with the kids," Regina said, rushing through her words as Daniel came to wrap his arms around his wife, trying to calm her.

"Well, okay then," I said, suspicious about Regina.

Deciding to just drop the subject- for now- and go in with Snow and Red, figuring that maybe I could get some of the story from them.

I took Abigail from Rumple and headed up the stairs towards the huge doors that lead into the castle.

"Belle! I was worried that you wouldn't show up!" Snow screeched from the door leading to the council.

"Snow!"

We quickly embraced and then Snow grabbed Abi, who had just woken up from her nap and set her on her hip, giving my little girl a big smile.

"And how are you Miss Abigail?" Snow cooed.

Abi smiled around her thumb and Snow tugged on it playfully.

"Give me that thumb. _Give me that thumb!_" Snow laughed, still gently pulling on her thumb.

"No Aunnie Snow!" Abi giggled in a high pitched tone.

After Snow had played with Abi for a moment, she brought the two of us into the council room, which was rarely used for its original purpose, where David, Red, Peter and all the kids were sitting around the table with parchment, bottles of colored ink and quills scattered everywhere. On Peter's lap were two little girls who looked just like Red. Lily and Drew.

Jillian was sitting beside David, happily chattering on about her picture, that was basically just a big scribble of different colored inks.

Emma and Baelfire were sitting beside one another, talking quietly with each other and scribbling on one piece of parchment.

Henry and Rhys were sitting with Red, quietly coloring with sad expressions. In Red's lap was a little girl who looked just like Regina, with hair that was just a few shades lighter than hers. That must be Regina and Daniel's newest edition, Lucia.

They had sent out a letter after the little girl was born and she was very cute.

"Belle! You need to come and meet this little girl! She is a sweetheart," Red said, turning around to notice me.

Lucia gurgled and tried to put her whole fist into her mouth.

With one look at her face I was over there in seconds and decided that whatever Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Daniel had to talk about could wait.

After half an hour Regina, Daniel and Rumple came into the room, Vivienne still attached to her mother like her life depended on it. Everyone seemed to just ignore the little girl's sudden attachment, so I followed their lead and continued to play with Lucia, who was very content with playing with my fingers and trying to put them in her mouth. She must be teething.

Rumple came over without a word to anyone and took a seat beside me, taking my hand and squeezing it, looking for some support.

I turned in my chair to look at him with sympathy.

I wanted to know what the three of them had been talking about, but I knew that Rumple just needed some support right now, and somewhere deep in my gut, I knew that we were all going to know what they had been talking about. Sooner than we thought.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long!**

**I would like to thank ****_t3ars0fglass, CCangel, Ghostwriter, Camille22_**** and****_ FangurlofOUAT_**** for their continued support for this story! It means a lot, so thanks a bunch!**

**I am pretty sure, like 99.9%, that all of the families have been introduced, If you have any other characters that have not been introduced that you think should be a part of this story, don't be afraid to ask for them, I will gladly take your suggestions into consideration and if it is possible, you will probably see them in this story. **

**Anyways, enough of me blabbing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, it all belongs to its respected owners, which is perfectly fine with me!**

Chapter 4

Regina

My poor little girl. A seer. This was something I had never thought of. I knew that my mother had magic, a lot of it. And I knew that she always went on about how she could sense that I had magic too, but seeing as I never used it or acted upon it, I didn't even think about who it would affect.

_What if the rest of the kids have magic too?_

The thought hit my like a sword, sharp and sudden. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was grab all four of them and run tests to make sure that they didn't have to go through any of this. Although I knew that I would never become what my mother was, I was still terrified for my children.

At the moment Vivie was perfectly content, sitting beside Henry and Rhys, coloring quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Daniel asked, coming up behind me.

"Fine, I guess. It could be worse," I muttered, trying to keep the rest of the people in the room from hearing the conversation.

I knew that all this would just put them off, maybe even try to keep away from us, and I didn't even want to think about what that would do to my kids.

"What are you so scared about?"

Daniel always had the ability to basically read my thoughts, he always knew what I was thinking about.

"What will they think of us?" I asked, sharing my worry with Daniel.

"What do you mean love?"

"What will they think of us if they find out that Vivienne has magic?" I whispered, very careful to make sure that nobody heard us.

"I think that they will think nothing of it, Vivienne is a toddler, and she has a mother that is ten times the mother that you had. She is not going to become some evil sorceress and try to kill everyone," Daniel said, looking over at the little toddler that was happily drawing all of her brother's parchment in bright pink ink.

Henry did not look too happy about it, but was not fighting against it, which was a good thing.

Suddenly, Belle got out of her seat and came over to where Vivienne and Rhys were coloring.

"Do you want me to draw a flower?" she asked sweetly.

Rhys cried a happy yes while Vivienne just nodded her head, a small smile on her face. She was still getting over her episode that had lasted six hours. My arms were still tired, but I would happily take that if it meant that my little girl felt as safe as possible.

After another hour of waiting in the council room, Ella and Thomas finally arrived with their two kids, who had the longest names I had ever heard, besides Rumpelstiltskin of course. I had always felt bad for their kids, having to learn how to write their long names, Alexandra and Christopher.

"So, what should we do first?" Snow asked, looking around at everyone expectantly, waiting for someone to answer.

"We could go have a picnic!" Jillian squealed, jumping up from her seat beside her sister, a great big smile plastered on her face.

"No, picnics are boring!" Baelfire whined, Emma nodding sliently beside the boy.

Those two were thick as thieves, nothing would separate them. I would put money on it that they were destined to fall in love when they get older. I could just tell that they had true love. Of course Emma was the product of true love and Baelfire's father had true love with his stepmother, so I guess that it was completely possible.

Looking back over at the two of them, I could see that Henry had sided with them, always looking for opportunity to be just like the two kids that were older than him. My son looked up to those two, and sometimes that scared me more that it gave my mind peace. Although I loved all the kids that were sitting around this table, sometimes this group could get into some serious trouble if they wanted to, it was no secret to us or the villagers that lived in the kingdoms.

As I turned around, I was met with Red standing right in front of me, Lu sitting in her arms.

"Somebody was looking for her Mommy," Red smiled.

Lu was whining, reaching for me with both of her chubby little arms, tears in her little brown eyes, as I looked up at the pair from my seat.

Smiling, I grabbed my little girl and sat her in my lap so that she was facing me with her back rested lightly against the wooden frame of the table. She was instantly all smiles and giggles as I tried to grab at my long, almost black locks that hung past my shoulders.

I wasn't sure what it was with my kids, but they all loved to play with my hair every time that they were in my arms or on my lap. It was just something that they all had. Henry liked to flick it around with his fingers, Rhys liked to twist in around with her thumb and index finger, Vivienne enjoyed twirling it around her fingers, and then un-twirling it, and Lucia loved to just hold it, sometimes trying to put it in her mouth until I caught on and gave her something else to play with.

"Well then what would you three like to do?" David asked the older three children that were sitting at the table that was filled with adults, toddlers and infants.

"I think that we should play hide and seek around the stables," Henry suggested. That was one of his favorite games to play back home. He didn't have many friends, the village children didn't really enjoy playing with Henry and he was fine with that, so he would spend his time playing with Rhys, Vivienne, Daniel and any of the staff that resided in the castle. He would sometimes come to me for entertainment if I wasn't busy with the baby, or work of some sorts.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Emma said, instantly agreeing with my son, which brought a very happy smile onto his little face. I smiled at his happiness.

And Bae, who would agree with anything that Emma wanted to do, quickly nodded his head a few times to symbol his agreement.

"Is everyone else okay with that?" Snow asked, always the one to make sure that the majority wanted to do it before agreeing to anything.

All of the children that were able nodded happily, even Jilly, who was quite sad that her idea was not picked. Some of the adults even agreed to play, although it was mostly the men. Snow, Red, Ella, Belle and I were going to stay back with the babies, Christopher, Lily, Drew and Lu. Of course I knew that Rhys and Vivienne would join us quickly, not quite enjoying being away from me for two long just yet. And Vivienne was still not completely over her little episode.

With that thought I was saddened slightly by the fact that my daughter possessed magical properties, like visions of the future. It was something that I refused to let ruin her life.

And in that moment I vowed to myself that I would make Vivienne's life as normal as possible for as long as I could manage that. And afterwards, Rumple had agreed to teach her how to control her visions.

As I followed everyone else out into the courtyard I could hear Drew asking in her little clipped, lisped sentences if she could join Peter when he went to play with the older children and Red telling her that she would have to wait until she was older. I smiled and pushed the thoughts of magic and visions to the back of my mind so I could enjoy the day with the people that I held most dear.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, super sorry about the long wait. There was a slight heat wave here, and it was too hot to be inside unless you were in the basement. I spent my time at the beach. This is not my best chapter for this story, I will admit that right now, so you don't need to comment on that, but to make up for this, I will try to make the next chapter a lot better. So just bear with me. **

**Thanks to ****_Camille22, t3ars0fglass, CCangel, Ash28999_**** and****_ Dash99_**** for their reviews, they are greatly appriciated, so thanks again for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**And here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Ella

The children were all running amok, trying to get away from the five men who were frantically chasing them around the large field of grass placed at the back of Snow's castle. Their game of hide and seek had turned into a game of tag, with all the dads being it and all of the toddlers and young children running away from them frantically.

Regina had Lucia sitting on a little blanket, having a few stuffed animals and things to keep the baby occupied for a while. The little girl was placed right in front of her mother so if she wanted her, all Lucia would have to do was pull at her mother's skirts.

"Regina, she looked just like you," Belle gushed, her eyes going back and forth between mother and daughter.

"I can see bits of Daniel in her, but not as much as the rest of them," Regina answered.

Every few moments Regina's eyes would flicker over to one of her twin toddlers, whether it was Rhys or Vivienne I couldn't tell those two little girls apart for the life of me. They both had a good mix of their father and their mother, so it was very hard to tell. She seemed worried about something.

"Regina, what's troubling you?" Belle asked, looking towards the dark haired woman.

"Oh, nothing," Regina brushed it off.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," Belle pressed the subject.

"Vivienne has been having strange dreams, nothing more than that. Nothing that you need to worry about dear," Regina said. Her tone said that that was the end of the conversation. Belle knew better than to push her luck with Regina, but she didn't seem satisfied with the answered she had received from her.

As soon as we fell too silent, Lucia decided to make some noise by trying to throw her toy at Snow, starting to whine when she missed.

"What's wrong baby?" Regina cooed, picking up the baby from her spot on the ground and cuddling her close.

The little girl whined and reached for her mother's hair.

"Why do your kids do that?" Snow asked, motioning to the little girl in Regina's lap.

"Do what?" Regina asked, cocking her head to the side, making her hair out of reach to the infant.

"They all play with your hair," Snow announced, pointing at the little girl again.

"I have no idea."

With that we fell back into a silence, only to be broken by the little girl making noises. We all watched the kids and our husbands run around the large courtyard.

Every few minutes one of the many kids would run over to their respective mother and ask for a drink of water or a kiss to make a scrape better. The one year olds all just toddled around the grass without shoes on, happy to chase each other around and babble to each other about who knows what. Sometimes one of them would fall over, but they would usually just get right back up, smile on their little pudgy faces.

The next time that I looked over at the people running around the grass, I noticed that Daniel had Vivienne and Rhys in his arms, carrying them this way.

"What is he doing?" Snow asked Regina.

"I have no idea," Regina answered, watching her husband with a confused look across her features.

Daniel continued his trek to where we were sitting. When she arrived to Regina's spot, dropping the two little girls into his wife's lap. When they were placed into Regina's lap they each curled into her making little noises as they moved around to get comfortable.

"They got tired," Daniel answered as Regina gave him a questioning look.

"I can tell, where's Henry?" Regina asked.

Looking around I noticed that everyone else was still running around, having a good time.

"I was just wondering that myself," Snow said, her eyes darting around to look at everyone.

"Bad lady Mommy," Vivienne mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

Without a second thought Regina jumped up, placed the toddlers on her vacated chair and then started running towards the woods that bordered the grass.

Silently, Daniel followed his wife as he ordered Snow to watch the napping little girls. Belle looked at me, confusion written on her face and I looked at Snow, who just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to where Lucia was happily babbling away, not noticing that her parents had just run off.

"Where are they going?" a voice asked from behind Snow.

The three of us whipped around to see Emma and Bae standing behind our chairs, smiling.

"They went to find Henry," Belle answered as Snow lifted Vivienne and Rhys into her lap, positioning them comfortably so they could continue their nap. They must have been quite tired, between the ride here and then running around. Just watching them had made me tired.

Lucia had now started cooing at Belle, reaching for the woman with her little arms, fingers making a grabbing motion towards her. A clear sign that she wanted to be picked up.

Belle picked up the infant and held her close, making it look like she was shielding the child from something.

Lucia continued to coo.

"Are you telling me a story Lu?" Belle asked, running her fingers through Lucia's light brown baby curls. The infant continued to make little noises as Belle nodded, urging the little girl to continue and keeping her distracted from what was going on.

We all knew Regina's story, and so we could only guess what could be happening in those woods.

Slowly, but surely everyone that had been running around came to join us, the toddlers nodding off against a parent, the babies playing quietly with the plush toys that had been laid out for Lucia and all of the adults watched the forest anxiously, hoping that Regina and Daniel found Henry and made it back out without too much of a fuss.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am super sorry about not posting in forever, but I promise that I won't bore you with excuses. I am going to get right to it. **

**I want to thank ****_Camille22, SkullGaudess_**** and a ****_Guest_**** for reviewing, I always love reading your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise. It all belongs to its respective owners. **

Chapter 6

Regina

"Henry!? HENRY?!" I called into the woods.

Daniel and I were rushing around trying to find him before something else found him. Like something dangerous. He was only six and I had some ideas as to what could possibly try to hurt him.

"Mommy?" Henry's little voice answered after about twenty minutes of running over the uneven ground of the forest.

"He's this way," Daniel pointed towards the left of us.

We took off without a second thought as to what might be waiting for us when we reached our son.

Daniel reached him first, with me right on his heels, although what we saw was not what we had expected at all.

Standing in front of us was none other than my nightmare in the flesh. The person who terrorized me throughout my entire childhood. The one who caused me emotional pain for years on end. My mother.

"But, you are supposed to be dead! I saw the body, and… and… and…" I was at a loss for words as I stood in front of her.

"Oh you poor naïve little girl. Did you really think that a runaway horse would be enough to kill me?" she laughed evily.

"What do you want mother?" I asked, my mouth aligning into a scowl.

"Oh, I'm not here because of something that I want, at least not yet. I am here to give you something that you are looking for."

She pulled something out from behind her back. He was trembling, tears running down his pale cheeks as he cried in terror.

"Henry!" Daniel and I called, starting to run towards him to rescue him from this demon.

Without warning we were flung back into a tree and the branches wrapped around us, holding us there.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry screeched through his tears.

"Did you really think saving him would be that simple? If you want to get him back, I need something in return."

Belle

"What do you think is taking them so long?" I asked, bouncing Lu in my arms as she placed her thumb into her mouth and cuddled with a little stuffed animal with her free arm.

"Maybe we should go find them," Snow suggested.

"I can help track them," Red volunteered, raising her hand slightly in the arm, the other one holding Drew on her hip.

"I think that you ladies should stay here where it is safe with the kids," Peter suggested.

"Dad, can Bae and I come with you?" Emma asked, looking up at David with an irresistible puppy dog look in her eyes.

David looked from Snow to Emma and back again, trying to decide. His expression was torn between not letting his daughter go because he didn't know what his wife would act like if she didn't want Emma to go, and just letting her come because he didn't what to hear her cry about it.

"Please Mum? Please can I go with the dads?" Bae begged, almost on his knees in front of me.

I looked up to see Rumple shrug and mouth 'why not?'

"I guess, but you need to stay with your father at all times and never leave the group," I sighed in defeat.

"Go ahead and let her go Charming. But she needs to stay beside you at all times, there could be dangerous things out there, try to keep an eye on her at all times," Snow told her husband.

Emma and Bae cheered happily and instantly started chattering on about the things that they could do while out on their first rescue mission with their fathers.

"Rumpelstiltskin, keep an eye on him at all times, you know what they can get into."

"Of course Belle," he answered as Bae and Emma continued chattering on.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are going to regret this later?" Snow leaned over to whisper into my ear.

"Because we probably will," I answered.

"Well as long as you are on the same page as me," she said.

"Ooohh," Lu cooed and reached for Snow's long black locks, dropping her stuffed animal into the floor as she reached for her new 'toy'.

Snow seemed fine with Lu playing with her hair, probably because it was something that the little baby did with her mother's hair, but as soon as LU pulled on Snow's black tresses that was when she drew the line.

"No more pulling hair Loush," Snow said, pulling her hair lightly out of the little girl's hand and flicking it over her shoulder and out of Lu's reach.

Lucia didn't seem to like it, and scrunched her face, looking like she was about to start wailing. Instantly, the little infant was surrounded by all four women in the room, trying to get her to calm down. It took all of four seconds for Lu to start wailing and nothing we did could calm her down.

When Ella tried to pass her a little stuffed animal, she pushed it away, turning her head. We even asked Rhys and Vivienne, who had woken up from their naps, what their parents did when their younger sister cried. They had no idea.

"What do we do?" Red asked, setting her own twins down on the floor to make it easier to try and console the little girl. The two girls toddled off over to where the rest of the kids were still playing.

We had tried everything but, nothing ever worked.

"I guess this is the last thing we could do," Snow sighed, turning Lucia around so she was facing Snow, as Snow flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

It took Lucia about two seconds to realise that Snow was offering her hair to her and she laced her hand around the black locks and held on tight. Her tears stopped instantly.

"I never thought that settling Regina's kids would be as easy as offering them your hair," Red laughed.

"Yeah really, I figured that it would take something a bit more… theatrical," Snow laughed.

"I think you are talking about Belle and Rumple's kids," Ella laughed.

"Not my kids, just Rumple's kids," I laughed, looking over at Abi, who was happily playing with Drew and Lily.

"She has a point there," Snow said as Lucia placed her head on Snow's shoulder, never letting go of the handful of hair.

Snow placed her hand on Lucia's head, running her fingers through Lucia's brown curls.

"She is so sweet when she wants to be," Snow cooed.

"We are leaving now," David said, coming back into the room, Bae and Emma trailing behind him.

Bae came over to me and hugged me quickly.

"Please be safe Bae," I whispered in his ear.

"I will, don't worry," he said, pulling back to smile at me before going over to join everyone.

Emma was hugging her mother, trying not to disturb Lucia, who had snuck her thumb into her mouth and was starting to nod off on Snow's shoulder.

"Bye Mom," Emma said.

When I looked back up, Rumple was standing in front of me, leaning in for a kiss. I happily accepted and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Be safe, I will see you when you get back," I said, giving him a smile.

"I will, it won't take us long to find them," Rumple said, smiling at me before going back over to the door to join the rest of the men.

Regina

"Mother, what is the point of this?" I coughed, getting off the ground again. I had the faint taste of blood in my mouth and I could feel the blood seeping from the many, shallow cuts across my arms. Daniel was worse for wear, and my poor Henry was still with that evil witch!

"You are weak Regina, you could have married someone with much better status than this common, _stable boy_," she said the words like they were foul, curses.

"Mother I love him!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Love is weakness Regina! I have told you that a thousand times!" Cora, I didn't dare call her Mother any longer, yelled, throwing me back to the ground.

With my ear pressed to the dirt of the forest floor, I could hear the faint pounding of many hooves; they were all coming this way. I knew that it could only mean one thing.

I groaned and didn't bother to get back up again.

"Mommy!" Henry screeched, trying to get to me.

Cora grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Why are you so obsessed with status Cora? Power will never make you happy," Daniel said, trying to reason with the crazy woman.

"Daniel," I moaned, trying to get him to stop trying to persuade her before someone got hurt.

The pounding got louder and I fought back the smile that was threatening to come up. They were almost here.

"They are on their way," I whispered, loud enough for only Daniel to hear me.

He nodded slightly to acknowledge that he heard me before turning back to where Henry was sitting on the ground.

Within seconds David, Rumple, Thomas and Peter galloped in on horses, wielding swords and glaring at my mother. On another horse sat Emma, Baelfire on sitting behind his father. They both had looks of pure amazement on their young faces.

"Let them go you evil witch!" David yelled, jumping off the horse and ran over to stand in between me and Cora. Daniel rushed to my side, helping me off the damp dirt. Thomas hopped off of his stead and rushed to Henry's aid.

In the surprising moment, Cora and let go of Henry's shirt and he gratefully let Thomas scoop him up and place him on his hip, protecting my son.

Cora took one look around at us before vanishing into a cloud of deep, purple smoke.

"That won't be the last time that we see her," I noted, leaning into Daniel's arms.

"Are you two alright?" Emma asked, jumping down from her horse to join her father.

"Perfectly fine, it's nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. Don't you worry about a thing," I assured the blonde.

"You two will be taking this horse, Henry can ride with Thomas," David instructed, handing us the reins to the stead Emma had been using not five minutes ago.

We nodded in agreement before hopping on.

It was a quiet but quick ride back to the castle, and soon enough we were walking back through the large doors, ready to answer any and all questions that were thrown at us.

As soon as we entered the hall, we were all greeted by the people that had been left behind, Snow handed me Lucia and I held her close. She grabbed onto my hair with her left hand and her right thumb found its way into her mouth as she placed her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions, taking Daniel's hand in my free one as Rhys and Vivienne took turns hugging me, Daniel and Henry.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked, looking around, worried almost.

"We will get rid of that horrid woman once and for all," I answered simply.

**Please review, it helps me write faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry about not posting for like, forever, but I was away camping with my family, so I have a real excuse this time. This chapter is not as long as the other ones, but I just wanted to get this one up.**

**So, I am going to be starting this new thing with my stories that I was to set a goal of how many reviews until I update again. I would really like if I hit 35 reviews until my next update.**

**I want to thank ****_Camille22, CCangel_**** and ****_Dash99_**** for their reviews and continued support of this story. You guys are great!**

**Anyways, enough of me blabbing, here is Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Simple as that. I would love to be a part of that show, but I am not a part of Once Upon A Time either.**

Chapter 7

Snow

As soon as Regina, Daniel and Henry had come back to the castle, things to calm down for two minutes.

"What happened out there?" I asked, sitting Regina down on a chair as everyone else left the room.

She held Lu close to her chest, running her fingers through the little girl's soft, short brown curls and said nothing.

"Regina?"

"Cora," she answered in a small voice.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips as the name left her mouth.

"How? She was dead. She died because of that horse! We… we… we saw the body, watched your father burry her coffin! How could she be here right now?" I asked, unable to hold the words back. Luckily, Regina's kids could all sleep through a war and not wake up, so Lucia stayed asleep against her mother, hair trapped in her tiny fist.

It had taken Regina and I all of ten minutes to get the baby off of me and attached to her mother.

"I don't know, but we need to get rid of her before anything else happens to anyone else, especially the kids," Regina said, caressing her daughter's hair and smiling.

"We can make a plan after all the kids go to bed tonight, we can get rid of her, don't worry," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder before rising from my seat and grabbing the hand that had been placed on Lu's head.

"We should go find everyone else, it's almost time for to put some children to bed, and I am sure that everyone would like to relax for a few minutes before thinking about everything that we will have to do later," I said, pulling her from her seat and dragging her four steps towards the door, before Regina's legs finally started moving by themselves and we headed out of the room.

As soon as I opened the door I could hear some giggling and someone shushing someone else. Motioning for Regina to stay quiet and to follow me, we slowly made our way towards the giggling.

Turning the corner I found Emma, Baelfire and Henry hiding behind a table, huddled together.

"What do you three think you are doing?" I mock scolded the three.

Emma and Bae were laughing hysterically but Henry looked absolutely terrified of being caught by me and his mother. Suddenly Bae turned, looked at Henry's face, whispered something into Henry's ear and Henry started laughing right along with the other two.

"Sorry, Mommy," Emma said, pouting slightly.

"You know that look only works with your father right?" I said, the smile slowly stretching across my face. Although my daughter's face was cute, I was a bit more strong willed than that. Charming on the other hand, not so much.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, looking down. Bae chuckled, obviously thinking that he was getting away with spying on people having a private conversation.

"And don't think that you are getting away with this Baelfire, I am telling your mother about this when I see her," I said. His smile was whipped off his face quicker than Regina could get on a horse.

"And Henry, your father can deal with you in a moment," Regina said, looking at the little boy.

Henry's eyes bulged at his mother before he hung his head and mumbled an apology to his mother.

"Let's go, we have to go find everyone else now," Regina said.

As the three go out from behind the table, the baby in Regina's arms starting fussing, waking up. Regina cooed to the little girl and Lu slowly blinked her brown eyes open.

It took her a few minutes for the baby to recognise her mother and when she did, the smile was huge and the happy squeals were almost too much for my ears to handle.

"Hi baby girl, what are you doing?" Regina cooed, her voice high and light like when women fawn over babies and little animals.

As we entered to dining hall and as I looked around I could see everyone sitting around the table, glasses of water, juice or wine sitting in front of everyone. There were a five glasses sitting in front of five empty chairs obviously meant for me, Regina, Emma, Bae and Henry.

"Snow! So good for you to join us," Red laughed, a smile on her face and she used the arm that was not holding one of her twins to pull out the empty seat beside her. I wandered over to the seat and sat beside her, trying to pick up on the conversation. From what I could see, it was obviously kid friendly because the kids were all sitting around the table.

Regina

Lu was obviously happy to see me as she woke up in my arms. She grabbed at my hair and snuggled into my body, seemingly happy and surprisingly quiet for the time being. As I wandered over to where Daniel was sitting, he pulled out the chair that sat untouched to his left and I quickly sat down. Looking to my left and Daniel's right I saw that Henry had taken the other seat beside his father and Rhys and Viv were placed beside me. Silently, Vivienne scooted the chair closer to mine and grabbed the hand that was not holding her sister, clutching for dear life.

"Hello Viv, what are you doing?" I asked my little girl.

"Dood Mommy, but I was onally when you was gone," she whispered, trying not to interrupt the conversation happening between the men at the table. I smiled as she tried to say 'lonely' but it came out as 'onally'. She was still working on her speech, but being two years old, it was not one of our biggest concerns at the moment.

"Well, now I am back and you don't have to be alone anymore," I whispered back to my daughter.

As I turned back to the conversation at hand I could feel Vivienne dozing off on my arm, her fingers still laced in mine and Rhys fell asleep on top of her. The weight was slightly heavy, but not too bad. They had always been very light and small for their ages.

"So what are we going to do about Cora?" Thomas asked after the kids had gone to bed for the night.

"We are going to kill her," I said, lifting my chin slightly to show that I was confident in my decision and let the words soak into everyone's minds. This was going to be the end of my mother, and the real beginning to our happy ending.

**Please review! I would like 35 reviews before my next update! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I figured that you guys were not going to get up to 35, because even though I know lots of you read this story, none of you like to review it! I want to know your thoughts! I am serious! **

**So this time, I want 10 MORE REVIEWS until you guys get a new chapter. That's right. 10 MORE. so you need to get to FORTY TWO REVIEWS!**

**And please check out my Bio because I have posted some summaries that I want your input on. Cause after I finish this story, and the other one that I am kind of working on, I need something to write. So that is something that you could put into a review! Hint, hint. **

**So please, 10 more reviews and check out my Bio. **

**Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, but I really wish I did. **

Chapter 8

Regina

As soon as Daniel and I had put the kids to bed, Henry fussed about being left alone and Lu whined about being put down, we headed back down to the council room to meet with everyone else. When we got there only David, Peter and Thomas were sitting around the table.

"Where is everyone else?" Daniel asked.

"Still putting children to bed," David answered, motioning towards the doors that lead to other bedrooms.

"Well okay then," Daniel said.

We both wandered over to two empty chairs, pulling them out enough for us to sit down and wait for the rest of the adults to show up.

Underneath the table I slowly moved my hand towards Daniel, grabbing onto his hand and pulling it over towards me.

"Don't worry," he whispered, leaning over to put his lips at my ear.

"Too late for that," I mumbled, wrapping my other hand around his, making sure that it stayed where it was.

"Try to keep your mind off of it for just a few minutes," he told me.

I tried, I really did, for about thirty seconds until the rest of the adults walked into the room, taking seats around the table.

"So what should we do about Cora?" Snow blurted out.

"Murder her," I muttered, trying to make sure that nobody else around the table heard me.

"Maybe the trick is to catch her first, then decide what to do with her," Belle suggested.

"If we wait and keep her alive too long, she will find a way to stay alive. She will get out, and then we will have another problem to deal with," I said.

"It's true," Daniel added, supporting my case.

"Well Regina, since you know her better than anyone else around her, what do you suggest that we do?" Red asked.

"Well, we need to get rid of her as fast as possible because the longer she is around, the longer she poses a threat. The one thing that we need to make sure to do, is to get rid of her magic for a while, because without her magic she is pretty much helpless, so we would be able to get her easier than if she did have her magic," I said, trying to sound like I knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So, how do you suggest we do that?" Ella asked, a puzzled look on her features.

"Well, we could always ask the Blue Fairy," Snow said, sounding very positive about asking that fairy.

"What if she doesn't want to help us?" I asked bitterly.

"Why would you think that?" Snow asked.

"Because sometimes the Blue Fairy decides that she doesn't want to help people," I answered, glaring at the table.

"What are you angry about Regina?" David asked, deciding to take this time to be curious.

"Because I prayed to that stupid blue star every single night, asking for a way out, a way away from my mother, anything to get away from her, but she never answered! Not once!" I cried, tears pooling in my eyes as the memories flooded my mind.

"Why didn't she answer?" Snow asked innocently.

"One day, after my twentieth birthday, I found a note sitting on the table saying that the Blue Fairy was _sorry_ about not ever answering me, but she couldn't because I had been around _her_ for too long and had possibly been affected by her magic, so she _wasn't allowed_ to come help me," I said, quieter this time, but still angry.

If it wasn't for that stupid Blue Fairy, I could have gotten away from her, I could have been happy, and lived life like a normal person, instead of locked away on their property for the first eighteen years of my life.

"I am sure that she was just trying to set a good example for the rest of the fairies that look up to her as a mentor," Snow said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Sure, what is the next part of the plan? After we capture her, what are we going to do? Kill her on site or wait for a proper execution?" I asked, trying to change the subject back to what we were here for in the first place.

"Well, if we kill her on site, that will save us from having to worry about if she will escape us or not. But of course, I am sure that other people will want to watch the execution, knowing that she escaped death once already," Belle said, contemplating the two options carefully.

"Well, what if we had the execution ready and when we catch her, get rid of her magic and then we could just kill her as soon as we bring her back to the kingdom, so then it could appease the people and we wouldn't have to wait to arrange the execution," Snow said, always ready to make a compromise.

"That seems reasonable," Rumple said, shrugging his shoulders and placing one arm around Belle's petite shoulders.

"Meeting adjourned," David said, rising from the table, grabbing Snow's hand and we all wandered out of the room.

"Shall we head to bed my dear?" Daniel said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and guiding me out of the room.

"Wait, I want to check on the kids first," I told him, pulling him towards their door.

"Okay, but just do it quickly," Daniel said.

Smiling slightly, I rushed over towards the children's room, slowly opening the large door into the room.

Peering into the room I could see that Henry was peacefully dozing on the little bed, Rhys was snoring lightly, sucking on her thumb, her hand wrapped around the leg of her bear, in one of the cribs, Lucia was sucking her thumb, her free hand curled lightly around the ear of her little stuffed cat.

Something that caught my attention was the whimpering coming from the crib beside Rhys. Turning my gaze towards it I could see Vivienne, whimpering and tossing and turning. She had her little fingers wrapped tightly around the tail of her stuffed dog.

Instantly I rushed over towards her, picking her up and hugging her close, running my hand up and down her back.

"Shhhh, Vivi, come on, just wake up, it's just a dream, come on Viv," I cooed, trying to con her into waking up and coming back to reality.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked straight into my eyes.

"She is coming for you. And she won't rest until she gets you back," Vivienne said, but the voice that came out of her mouth was not my daughter's, it was a voice that sounded much wiser, and raspy.

My eyes grew wide as I took in her words.

**I'm serious this time. Review or no new chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I give up on the review thing. Cause I don't think it will never happen. So whatever. But I would really like to know what you people think about my story. What you want me to write about, what you don't like, what you like, what you want to see more of.**

**Anyways, last chapter I forgot to thank all the people who reviewed, so I will list them and then the ones for this chapter. **

**For chapter 7, thanks to ****_CCangel, VampirePrincess86, raquel and evafan06. _**

**_raquel, _****I am not mad about the reviews, I am just disappointed because so many people read this story, and I want to know about what you people think about my story, and nobody will tell me. I want you guys to be happy about what you read in my chapters, so if anyone has any ideas, please share them, cause I will gladly try to put them into the story at some point.**

**Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just so you guys know that too. **

Chapter 9

Snow White

I heard Regina's scream and ran down the hall towards her and Daniel's room, David, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin following quickly behind me.

"What do you think happened?" Belle asked, her tiredness blurring her words together slightly.

"I have a theory, but I am really hoping that it's wrong," Rumpelstiltskin said, sounding very concerned.

"Regina!" David yelled as we neared their room.

"What if it's Cora?" I asked, worrying.

"Well, we will have to deal with that if it comes to it," David said, turning the corner into their room.

When we reached their room there was Regina and Daniel, standing very close, with someone small in between them. My guess was it was Vivienne.

"What happened?" Rumple asked, he looked scared to know the answer as he looked at the tears trailing down Regina's cheeks.

"She said something. But, but, but it wasn't her talking!" Regina cried, Daniel pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort his almost hysterical wife.

"What do you mean it wasn't her talking?" Belle butted in.

"She was asleep, and I went to go check on the kids before we headed to bed, and she was crying, so I went over and picked her up. But when I looked at her face her eyes were wide open and she was staring straight at me, but it was almost like she was looking right through me. And when she spoke, it wasn't her voice, it was older, raspy and it sounded wiser. It wasn't her at all. And to be truthful, it terrified me. And then afterwards her eyes closed again and she fell asleep against my shoulder like nothing happened," Regina explained, her eyes locked on Viv's little body that lay across her chest, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Well, it's over now, you guys should get some rest. We can discuss this tomorrow," Rumple said, looking at Vivienne again before turning to look at Daniel and Regina, looking at them straight in the eyes.

"That's a good idea, let's go. Just go to bed and we will worry about this tomorrow, when we are all rested and can think reasonably. Because there must be a reasonable explanation as to why this happened," Belle said; a worried look on her face.

"Let's go," David said, putting his arm around my shoulder and bringing me back to our room.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked as we fell into bed, the blankets falling over us.

"I am not really sure, but I hope that it will be over soon, I don't want Emma and Jillian to grow up worrying about that horrible woman," David said.

"Me too. I just hope that nobody will get hurt because of this," I whispered, snuggling into his chest, feeling extremely comfortable.

David said something else, but I didn't really hear it because I was already asleep.

The next morning was filled with happy cries from children and food being tossed around the dining room. The only ones who were quiet were Christopher, Lily, Drew and Lucia, who were still waking up, and Lily and Drew were being a little cranky, but of course, the full moon was coming soon and they were Red's kids.

Vivienne was perfectly normal, a happy little toddler, playing with her utensils, smiling and blabbering on in toddler speak, so nobody really knew what she was talking about half the time. Rhys was happy to answer her twin and the two had an amusing conversation that kept everyone else laughing and smiling.

Today we had plans to bring all of the children down to the stables to be around the horses for a while, something that they all seemed excited about.

"Emma, Jilly, come with me, you two need to get ready," I said, beckoning my two daughters.

Jillian turned around and I was greeted with syrup and pancake all over her smiling face. Now I had to wash her off too.

Sighing, I lifted Jillian up and placed her on my hip, taking Emma's hand and dragging her down into her room.

I had set out some clothes for her to wear for the day and she got to work looking through the light shirt and pants that I had set on her bed along with the riding boots that were set on the floor beside her bed.

"Get dressed quick Em, we have a big day ahead of us," I told her, brushing her blonde hair from her face before walking out of her room and down into the bathroom to wash Jillian's face.

"How did you get so dirty little girl?" I cooed, a smile on my face as I tried to clean the face of my daughter.

"Pancakes are yummy Momma!" Jillian giggled, clapping her hands.

"I see, now can you sit still so that I can wash you off?"

"What are we doin' today Momma?" Jillian asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, we were thinking about going to the stables to see the horses and maybe having lunch outside in the meadow," I said slyly, knowing that she would be excited about seeing the horses and being outside the whole day.

With a cheer she jumped off the counter and ran to her room, clearly ready to go outside.

"Momma hurry up! I wanna go she the horses!" Jillian yelled as I ran towards her, trying to catch up with my four year old.

Her black curls were flying behind her but, they stopped when she got to her door. She was too short to reach the handle so she stood and waited, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Quickly I opened the door and she ran in, quickly removing her night clothes so she stood in the middle of her room in her underwear. I walked over to her closet and took out her play clothes, a pair of very small riding pants and a little pink colored shirt. She put them on quickly and I braided her hair back before bringing her into my room so I could keep an eye on her while I got ready.

I was in the middle of getting my clothes out for the day when Charming walked into the room, grabbing Jillian and telling me that he was taking her out the entrance hall where Belle, Rumple, Ella and Thomas were waiting with their kids along with Emma and Henry.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes dear!" I called out as I heard him leave with a giggly Jillian.

As we all headed out towards the door a huge bang from outside held us back.

"What was that?" Red asked, picking up her twins and holding them close.

"I think I know, but I hope that I am wrong," Regina said, inching towards the door.

As she reached the door and put her hand out the door opened and something pulled her outside, the door closing again.

"Regina!" Daniel called, rushing up towards the door.

Lucia started wailing and Vivienne, Rhys and Henry were huddled together, unsure of what to make of the situation and positively terrified.

"It was her wasn't it," Ella said, but it wasn't a question.

Rumple nodded yes, the look in his eyes was absolutely murderous.

**Please review! It would mean a lot. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but school started, I started grade 10, I have so much dance to do, and I just had writer's block. So here is chapter 10. **

**Thanks a whole bunch to ****_lightmylumiere, CCangel, Katie870, RYCBAR24601, Guest, Cam1024 _****and ****_whitetiger1249_**** for reviewing that last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I still don't own ONCE! But there are 4 days left until Sunday, the day that Season 3 is on, so that is definitely something to look forwards do, I have a countdown going!**

**If you guys would be so awesome as to follow me on Instagram meghanthorne_ or on Twitter MeghanThorne_ that would be amazing! I do post a bit about ONCE among other things. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Daniel

She was gone. That meant war in my books. Nobody would take my Regina from me.

"What's our next move?" I asked.

"We need to think rationally about this. We can't just charge towards Cora without a plan, its suicide," Snow answered, looking down at her feet.

"You are the one who knows her the most, what would be the best plan?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"To not talk about this in front of the children," she answered, gestured towards all the kids that were still standing around, facing the door in shock.

"Right," I answered, remembering the kids.

"We will talk about this tonight, after the children go to bed," Belle decided, she was met with no objections.

"Are we still going to the stables Mama?" Jillian asked, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes wide and innocent. She had no idea what had just happened to my wife.

Snow looked around at everyone, a questioning look in her eyes, looking at each adult individually.

"I don't see why not," she finally decided.

I could tell that her thoughts were going down the lines that now that Cora had Regina, she wouldn't endanger anyone else here, not until we came to rescue my Regina anyway.

Belle

I had Abi in my arms, not wanting to let her down, no matter how heavy she became. I didn't want anyone else to be taken by that witch. Nobody deserves that. I felt great pain for Regina, having to grow up with that horrid woman as her mother.

Thankfully, Regina was nothing like her demonic mother.

"Down Mommy," Abi whined, pushing on my shoulder and kicking her legs.

"No Abi, not right now baby. When we get to the stables I will put you down, but you have to stay close to Mommy," I tried to reason with the toddler.

"Otay Mommy," she said, putting her head on my shoulder and giving in. She put one arm around the back of my neck and her free thumb found its way into her mouth. Rumple and I were going to try stopping the habit, but looking at her, we couldn't possibly do that now.

"Maybe when we get back you can take a nap," I taunted the toddler a little.

"No Mommy," Abi squealed, her head snapping up from my shoulder and staring at me, her thumb still in her mouth. He voice was slightly lisped as she tried to talk around her thumb.

I smiled and tickled her with my free hand, being rewarded by the pleasant sound of my daughter's high pitched giggling.

"We should get going now if we want to get back at a normal time for dinner," Snow said, motioning towards the doors that lead towards the stables.

"You're right," Rumple said, placing his hand on Bae's back.

"Let's get going," David said, lifting Jillian up off the floor and placing her on his hip.

We headed out towards the stables, parents grabbing their younger, lighter children and flinging them onto their hips, keeping them close.

"Horsies Daddy?" Rhys asked, pointing towards the large stables.

"Yeah Rhys, that's where the horses are baby," Daniel answered, staring longingly towards the woods that were right behind the stables.

I knew what he was thinking about. Regina. The gears in his mind were obviously working out a way to get her back as soon as possible. We all knew that he would not be of any use to anyone until Regina was back in his arms.

We all understood that. I could see that Henry was attached to his father's hip and Rhys and Vivienne were sitting on each hip, thumbs in their mouths, and arms around his neck.

Vivienne has a worried look on her face, her head tilted so that her cheek set against his shoulder comfortably.

Henry had his fingers wrapped around Daniel's shirt hem. Emma was standing beside him, her hand holding Henry's hand comfortingly. Snow was standing close, watching Emma like a hawk watching a mouse.

"It is going to end up fine," Rumple said, coming up behind me.

"I know that, I just don't know if Daniel does or not. He looks almost lost without her around. And it has only been fifteen minutes. I could only imagine what would happen to this poor man if she was gone for much longer.

Snow had Lucia in her arms, the little baby's head on her shoulder; her eyes fluttering shut as the little girl fell asleep Snow's shoulder, her little baby fingers were wrapped around a lock of Snow's midnight black hair with no possible plan to let go any time soon. Poor baby. At least she had other women around to pretend to be her mother.

We would have to get Regina back soon, if not for Daniel than for all four of those precious little kids.

"Ponies Mommy!" Abi squealed around her thumb, pointing towards the stables.

"Yes babe, that's where the ponies are," I said, running my fingers through her hair.

All of the kids dropped their parents hands and ran towards the horses the second that we reached the doors of the stables. They were not thinking about what was coming, and I was glad. Those children didn't need to think about what was going on, Henry, Rhys, Vivienne and Lucia didn't need to know what was going on with this mother right now, and Daniel just needed to think about his kids; take his mind off his wife and think about the positives for just a moment, because that family deserved that much.

Looking over at Rumple, I shared a sad smile before dropping Abi from my grasps and letting her run off towards the rest of the children who were grouping around the horses.

Something tapped against my shoulder and I looked over to see that Snow was standing there, trying to hand Lucia off to someone else. Without a word I took the sleeping infant, placing the little girl against my shoulder as she grabbed onto one my loose curls and holding tight, obviously not realising that I was a far cry from her mother.

Walking up to Daniel I whispered the four words that he needed to hear; "We'll get her back," before continuing on into the stables.

I just hoped that I wasn't lying.

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I finally updated, it's a miracle! So, I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have been swamped with school homework and dance exams coming up so I have not had a lot of time to work on this. But I finally got it up so I hope you are happy with it!**

**I wanna thank ****_whitetiger1249_****, ****_Raquel_**** and ****_Guest _****for reviewing chapter 10! Thanks for your continued support!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I still do not own Once Upon A Time! But season 3 is awesome! It all belongs to the writers and what not!**

Chapter 11

Regina

As I came to I looked around at my surroundings, confused for a moment about where I was. But then I remembered, the doors, my mother.

"What do you want with me mother?" I called out, knowing that she was out there somewhere so that she could keep an eye on me without me seeing her.

"Well my dear daughter, I wanted you to marry the king and become queen. I wanted to live as royalty through you, to get everything that I wanted in life, from you. But then you ran away with that _stable boy_ and got married and I knew that I needed a new plan. So, I let you think that you could just get rid of me as easily as running me over with a runaway horse and then get my revenge afterwards. And after many years, I have come up with the perfect plan. I would let you think that you had won, live life with your _true love_ and then as soon as you had been given enough time to think you had gotten rid of me for good and that there was no danger of me coming for you again, I would strike and come after you and your little family, picking you off one. By. One," Cora answered, stepping out from the shadow with a smirk on her face.

"If you want my children you are going to have to go through me!" I cried, trying to get up from the filthy ground but somehow unable to get up into more than a sitting position.

"I am planning on it," she smirked.

Snow White

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked as soon as we had all sat down at the round table.

"That is what this meeting is for," Belle told him softly, holding onto Rumple's hand as the pair sat down.

"I thought Snow had an idea," Daniel answered.

"I do, but I don't know how exactly it should be executed because I don't know exactly why she has captured Regina in the first place," I answered.

Then the crying started. It came from upstairs, but we could still hear it loud and clear. I couldn't tell which child it was, but I knew that it was one of Daniel and Regina's. They were missing their mother, and I knew that if those children got any sleep at all we would be lucky.

"I'll go," Daniel said, rising from his seat and heading for the door.

"No. You are in no fit state to go deal with your children right now; they look too much like Regina for your own good. I'll go," I said.

Then a second cry sounded down from the hall.

"I'll go with you," Belle said, jumping up and coming to stand with me.

We rushed out of the room before anyone could argue and headed in the direction of the crying.

As we got closer I could tell that it was one of the twins, and poor little Lu. That poor baby, too young to speak, could tell that her mother was missing, in trouble even. The cry from one of the twins sometimes let out a cry of "Momma!" and I had a feeling that it was Vivienne.

"Which one do you want?" I asked, turning to look at Belle as we headed up the stairs.

"I can take Vivienne, I think that we will have to take her to Daniel and Rumple downstairs, you can deal with the baby," Belle answered.

"It's a good thing that you had the thought of putting them in the same room until we bring Regina back," Belle said as we reached the door of the bedroom that the four kids shared.

Without sparing a second we rushed into the room. I went straight for Lucia, picking her up in my arms and holding her close, trying to soothe the infant, but I was no substitute for her mother. The least I could do was keep her calm enough to stop the crying or to just let her wear herself out with all the sobs.

After a few minutes, Belle had brought the slightly less hysterical Vivienne down to the meeting where she would talk with Rumpelstiltskin about something, but Lucia was still sobbing loudly.

I had taken her out of the room in fear that if we stayed there she would wake Rhys and Henry, who were still sound asleep.

"Come on Lu, please go back to sleep!" I pleaded.

I had tried everything, singing, humming, rubbing her back, letting her play with my hair and even lying down in my bed with her on my chest, but nothing had worked. She just continued to cry and I knew that she needed her parents, but I couldn't get Regina and Daniel was not in the right frame of mind to soothe his children.

"What do you want Loush?" I asked, bouncing her slightly.

She still had my hair gripped tightly in her hand and her little baby blanket hanging over my arm.

Finally I gave up and brought her downstairs to the round table. She wouldn't understand what we were talking about anyways.

"We have come to a decision," Red said as I walked back into the room, Lucia finally calming down slightly and was looking around at the people.

"What is the decision?" I asked.

"We will track her down tomorrow and get rid of her for good," Thomas answered, placing his hand around Ella's waist.

"Well, then I guess this meeting is adjourned," I said.

Everyone rose from their seats and headed out into their rooms for the night.

"Now what are we going to do with you Lu?" I asked the baby.

But looking down at the baby I saw that she was fast asleep, her eyelids twitching every so often as she dreamed.

I brought her up to the room that was filled with her other three siblings, Belle has brought Viv up a few moments earlier. But when I walked into the room there was someone was missing. Rhys.

In the toddler's place was a piece of parchment with elegant script that read, 'One by one they will be gone.'

Without even noticing what I was doing before I was doing it, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone ran into the room and Henry jumped about a foot in the air in fright. Lu and Vivienne started crying again but I couldn't think of anything.

"What's wrong Snow?" Charming asked, stepping over to me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I handed him the note before whispering; "She's gone. And she's coming back for the rest of them."

Everyone knew exactly what I was talking about and looked towards the empty crib solemnly.

**Please review. **


End file.
